


Random Phone Call

by Jemzamia



Category: Angel: the Series, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One branch of evil fighters rings another to help them out, and two kindred souls begin to form a friendship.</p><p>Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Phone Call

It was a quiet afternoon in the Hub, only the gentle hum of computers and other alien machinery could be heard. The rest of the team had left after lunch, chasing after some form of unicorn that had slipped through the Rift; only this one breathed fire and was not as friendly as fairytales make out.

Toshiko was enjoying the rare quiet solitude at her desk; contently working on her latest computer program to make sure the CCTV can't be disconnected. There tended to be the odd missing file during the day in the archives, and then almost a complete blackout of the Hub area at night. Toshiko had told Gwen of her suspicions of who the culprits were. Gwen had insisted Toshiko fix it as soon as possible so they could watch the missing footage together over a morning coffee, gossiping till their heart’s content. Toshiko agreed to do it, but for security purposes only, not for watching her boss and colleague's night time antics at her pleasure whatsoever. Well that would be her excuse anyway if they ever got caught.

Toshiko then jumped as the phone rang, screeching from Jack's office for attention. Wait a minute...someone was phoning them? The Hub itself rather than Jack's personal line? Who on earth (or otherwise) would be ringing them? Springing to her feet, Toshiko trotted over to the doorway, her high heels clicking rhythmically against the metal grating. She stared at it for a moment in disbelief, trying to remember whether the old thing had been connected recently or if they had never bothered to check. It carried on ringing persistently, demanding for her to pick it up, despite her apprehensions. Biting her lip, she made her way over and lifted the receiver to her ear. 

"Hello?" Toshiko began.  
"Hi! Sorry that this is completely out of the blue. I mean you don't even know me. I'm just a crazy stranger to you!" said the girl on the other side of the line. She sounded cheery, a slight American accent and a sweet nature seeping through her voice.   
"Right..." said Toshiko, "May I ask how you got this number and why you're ringing us?"  
"Oh right, yes! Sorry! Just a bit bizarre y'know. One group of evil fighters ringing another. My name's Fred. Winifred Burkle. I'm the head of the Science division of Wolfram & Hart in LA. Yeah I know, it's a great, big law firm, but we're different to the other branches. We use our resources to fight all the big-bads in the city rather than support them. Kinda like you guys really, just with the lawyers."  
"Fighting the big-bads? Like us?"  
"Yes. Though from this heaping, great big file I've got here it says Torchwood's specialization is aliens. We chase after a different motley crew. Specifically demons and other nasties like that."  
"Really? That sounds great! Very strange but great!" said Toshiko, "Fred? Do you sometimes think you're going nuts in a job like this?"  
"All the time, but I was a bit crazy before I had this job. In fact it saved me, so I wouldn't change it for the world!" she chirped.  
"Me neither," smiled Toshiko, "So then Fred, what do you need help with?"  
"Actually I was ringing to help you! That unicorn that you guys found, it can't be contained I'm afraid. It's actually a form of wraith that likes to feed off children's childhood memories, hence the 'My Little Pony' disguise. It’s a cunning plot to lure them in. It's got a molecular structure that's quite interesting that lets it pass through walls. So the only thing you can do is kill it. My friend, Wesley, suggests that you drown it in salt water, to counteract all that sugary sweetness childhood has."  
"Like the water in Cardiff Bay?"  
"Exactly! Yes! I see Cardiff is in capable hands."  
"I could say the same about LA. Thank you, Fred. You've probably saved my boss a lot of swearing and scorched shirts."  
"Anytime Toshiko. This may seem even more random but can you ring me later on? When you've finished I mean."  
"Erm ok...why?"  
"It's just on the file it says you're a computer genius and with both of us being geeky girls saving the world I thought erm...Geeky Girls Of The World Unite? It would be nice to share this kind of stuff with a fresh perspective."  
"That would be lovely. Right I better ring Jack about the unicorn. I'll ring this number later and we can talk about all the craziness we've both seen. Okay?"  
"Super! Bye Toshiko!"

Toshiko smiled fondly, looking forward to hearing about Fred battling demons, monsters and other paranormal beings. It would be her own beautifully bizarre coffee evening to look forward to with one of the loveliest girls she had ever met.


End file.
